bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cambia
Cambia is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Cambia, just like her name implies (cambia = it changes), can change her form at will. These appearances are NOT the only ones she can take on; they are her preferred forms. Regular form Cambia prefers to take the appearance of a pale young woman with a lanky build. Her eyes and hair in this form are typically black, but they can change to be any color she pleases. Her uniform in this state is composed of a white vertically striped sleeveless top and a pair of long, baggy black pants tied to her waist by a length of rope. Her hollow mask in this form is a small, flat dome with an eye hole over her right eye, but it can change color and shape just like the rest of Cambia. Chameleon Form Cambia's second-favorite form is her chameleon-hollow form. In this form she takes on the appearance of something that looks like a cross between a horned chameleon and a very, very small dragon (only measuring to be about nine inches long). She can change her color in this form at will, and most frequently chooses a shade of light purple. Her hollow "mask" will always stay a whitish yellow color, and takes the appearance of horns for this form. Male form Cambia's male form is inconsistent since she has not decided which appearance best suits her. Personality Cambia is a lighthearted individual despite the fact that she prefers more "serious-looking" forms. She enjoys being around people who aren't "boring" and "normal", but will openly state when she thinks someone is. She also has an extremely exaggerated sense of freedom, and thus hates being responsible for almost anything. This sense of freedom can blur her sense of morality as well, often leading to Cambia partaking in questionably legal activities for little more than amusement. Likes *Confusing others with transformations *Causing mischief in her chameleon form *Unfamiliar experiences Dislikes *People who are too "normal" *Commitment *People who imitate her Powers and Abilities Cero: Cambia is able to fire a cero from the tip of her tongue. Its color varies. Sonido: Cambia is able to use sonido. Hand-to-Hand Proficiency: Despite the majority of her abilities being reiatsu-based, Cambia prefers to fight hand-to-hand. Her various forms can be very different from one another in their styles of hand-to-hand fighting, and thus she uses her transformations in conjunction with her hand-to-hand skill in order to confuse opponents. Claws: Cambia's female resurrección has long claws which help aid her hakuda prowess. Flight: Cambia's male resurrección form is able to fly using the large wings on his back. Zanpakutō: Camaleón Cambia's "zanpakuto" is actually inside of her, symbiotic with her body. Her tongue is the expelling point for all of her abilities and reiatsu-based techniques. Release command: Mudar (Change) CambiaResurreccion.jpg|Cambia's female resurrección form CambiaCombatForm.jpg|Cambia's male resurrección form When Cambia transforms she assumes either her male or female "battle form" by using Cambio. The only major difference between the two forms is that one is able to fly using wings and the other is not. (Pictured in the slideshow) Ability 1: Cambio Cambia's primary ability granted by Camaleón is the ability to change shape as is necessary. When she transforms, reiryoku flows from her tongue and encases her entire body like a cocoon for a few seconds, then the new form emerges. She can change her form to replicas of Yo Soy Qué Yo Como, which grants her the ability to perfect mimic the individual down to the slightest detail (voice, personality to an extent, some memories, but not stats). She is also able to transform into a figure of her imagination, but she will retain her voice, memories, and personality. Ability 2: Yo Soy Qué Yo Como Cambia can consume a dead body by sticking out her tongue and letting it extend, completely absorbing it through her tongue. This can grant her the perfect form and one ability of whomever she absorbs. However, this process is incredibly draining. This "perfect form" includes *Voice *Exact appearance *Reiatsu signature *Some knowledge of the person themselves *Sealed Zanpakuto/Fullbring focuses It does NOT include *Reiatsu reserves *Shikai/Bankai/Resurreccion/Fullbring *Exact memories *Racial abilities Ability 3: Regeneración Cambia is able to use her transformation abilities to restore any injured part of her body to its original state. Since she has a relatively low amount of reiryoku to use and must repla, she has to use this ability sparingly. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches